duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Justinia Sinclair
Justinia Sinclair signature Veiled kinfolk psychic played by Peachmelomel Nickname: Jessie model:Yessica Bolanos MM#468576 *Justinia's Character Sheet *Justinia's Character Portrait ` Justinia's Personal Story is the Dusk version to avoid infringing on the intellectual property of another storyteller Justina was born as the bastard daughter of Jeremiah Sinclair & Jessalyn a human mage. She had no pure breeding and grew up in the system with only her father's golden lighter with its trademark oroboros upon it. She made her way to Denver by fate and was discovered by Marcus Veluchi who helped her find her family. Tragically, Alice Mayfield declared that she was nothing but human and refused to accept her as family, supported by Harold. Lorian Veluchi adopted her but the Shadow Lord Joao Mendoca, aware of what came from unions between Austere Howl & the Groveborn Shadow Lords, yanked Marcus to the caern even before his First Change. He tried to keep him from having any contact with "Jessie". When another Shadow Lord, Dante, began to show interest in Justina, Joao went a step further and began threatening Justina in ways that made her think not only was she in danger from him- so was her father and Lorian. She successfully pushed her friend and family away but then in September 2010, she met Lukas Nightshade and fell quickly and deeply in love with him. Because she was afraid that Lukas or her father would attempt to take on Joao and get themselves killed she lied to them about who was terrorizing her. It wasn't enough. Using other events to his advantage, Joao manipulated the situation so that Jack O'Connor and Thomas Abbott both agreed that if it came to the protection of the Veil, Justina would undergo the Rite of the Mists. While Abbott was performing the rite and Joao was sure Lorian and Cedric Kismet were kept occupied by his own allies, the Shadow Lord Elder took Justina to the bawn of Redemption's Road and began to manipulate her in ways that caused her, in a tearful panic, to declare that she wanted nothing more to do with him or the Garou- giving him the last excuse he needed to sentence her to be Veiled, stripped of her memories and ostracized from the Garou. Joao told Cedric what Justina had done, phrasing it in ways to convince the Child of Gaia that she had betrayed the Garou and it was a matter between veiling the girl and death. Then they both went to Abbott who performed the rite in front of them. None of them knew that Justina, aware of what was about to happen, had managed to convince Lorian to take her to Lukas and then Justina bolted away, calling her father minutes before the completition of the rite. She still kept to the story that it was someone beside Mendoca responsible but otherwise told him anything. Just as she hung up, however, she stepped to cross the street and was struck with the full power of the rite- and struck down by a car. Eric Prescott, unaware of what was going on at the caern, was part of the EMTs called to the accident scene. He used Mother's Touch to save Justina's life and got her to the hospital but she remained in a coma for days. When she awoke, she had complete amnesia and was still severely injured. Jeremiah and Jessalyn rushed to get affairs in order and create some semblance of a normal home to move her into. Jeremiah was deeply affected by all of this. Fate brought him and Keegan into each other's company in the bar. The mage's story moved the Fallen Angel, who identified his nature (but not his Celestial Name) to Jeremiah and forged a ring that Jeremiah took to Justina. It healed her body completely but she remains, at this time, fully amnesiac. Category:Kinfolk Category:Sorcerer/Psychic Category:Characters